Jiang Zemin/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jiang Zemin (left) . depts.washington.edu Jiang Zemin - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Jiang confers with then-President Yang Shangkun in 1991 at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Two years later, Jiang would replace Yang as president. This third title, though largely symbolic, was another sign of Jiang's likely status as heir to Deng Xiaoping. Mike Fiala / AFP Hu Jintao - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) and Jiang Zemin meeting before the 16th National People's Congress in 2002 ©2006 Yonhap News Agency Jiang Zemin - Xi Jinping.jpg| Jiang Zemin (wearing black glasses) is flanked by Xi Jinping (right) and Hu Jintao (left). After retirement, Jiang continued to exert influence throughout Hu's tenure. Photo: Weibo Corea del Norte * Ver Jiang Zemin - Kim Il-sung.jpg| President Kim Il Sung welcomes Jiang Zemin, general secretary of the CPC Central Committee at Pyongyang Airport. (March 1990) Jiang Zemin - Kim Jong-il.jpg| In this file photo released by Chinese official news agency Xinhua on June 1, 2000, Chinese President Jiang Zemin, right, meets with North Korean leader Kim Jong Il in Beijing, China. – AP Photo Japón * Ver Akihito - Jiang Zemin.jpg| On November 26, 1998, Japanese Emperor Akihito held a grand ceremony to welcome the visiting president of the PRC, Jiang Zemin. Jiang Zemin - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China Jiang Zemin met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu on August 12, 1991. china.org.cn Morihiro Hosokawa - Sin imagen.jpg| On November 19, 1993, President Jiang Zemin met with the Japanese Prime Minister Morihiro Hosokawa during the APEC meeting in Seattle. People's Republic of China Jiang Zemin - Tsutomu Hata.jpg| Leader of the Japan Tar Yo To and former Prime Minister Hata Tsutomu (R) led a delegation to visit China from July 7th to 10th, 1997. Jiang Zemin met with Hata Tsutomu.people.com.cn Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto's bilateral meeting with President Jiang Zemin of the People's Republic of China. Ministry of Foreign Affairs Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Jiang Zemin shakes hands with Japanese prime minister Keizo Obuchi. Jiang Zemin - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President Jiang with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi. china.org.cn Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Jiang Zemin - Suharto.jpg| Recibió el presidente chino Jiang Zemin en Wisma Negara en 1994. SF Jusuf Habibie - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (R) and Indonesian President B.J. Habibie (L) laugh during a bilateral meeting at the the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) summit in Kuala Lumpur November 17. Asian-Pacific leaders gathered for the APEC summit to work out plans for how to solve the economic crisis which has battered the region for 18 months.ASW/TAN/ME Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| President Abdurrahman Wahid of Indonesia met with President Jiang Zemin today and congratulated him on Beijing's accord with Washington on possible entry into the World Trade Organization. By THE ASSOCIATED PRESS DECEMBER 2, 1999 Jiang Zemin - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri and Chinese President Jiang Zemin. AP Asia del Sur India * Ver H. D. Deve Gowda - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Jiang Zemin and H. D. Deve Gowda. India today. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jiang Zemin.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee calls on the President of China Mr. Jiang Zemin at the Sidelines of CICA Summit, during his visit to Kazakhstan at Almaty on June 4, 2002. pib.nic Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Meets Iranian Supreme Leader. People's Daily Online Ali Khamenei - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Meets Iranian Supreme Leader. People's Daily Online Jiang Zemin - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| English: Visitation of Jiang Zemin to Iran- Mohammad Khatami- April 20, 2002 (2). Coomons Wikimedia Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Jiang Zemin - Shimon Peres.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin met with former Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres, now Minister of Regional Cooperation, on Sunday. AP Archive Ehud Barak - Jiang Zemin.jpg| ISRAEL: JERUSALEM: PRESIDENT JIANG ZEMIN'S VISIT WRAP. AP Archive Benjamín Netanyahu - Jiang Zemin.jpg| China - Benjamin Netanyahu visits. AP Archive Palestina * Ver Jiang Zemin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin, left, shakes hands with Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat. BBC Turquía * Ver Jiang Zemin - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Çin Devlet başkanı Jiang Zemin'i karşılamak için Çankaya Köşkü'nde resmi bir tören düzenlendi. Demirel, Zemin'i karşılaması sırasında 'Çin ile tarihten … arsiv.ntv.com.tr Fuentes Categoría:Jiang Zemin